Timeline of Illaria
Be warned that the following page contains fragmented, outdated, or non-canonical information. The Beginning The beginning marks a period of time incalculable except by the gods who would never reveal the exact amount of time it took to craft their creation. In this era, the Primals shape the world under the command of the gods, and the Titans turn on their masters for refusing their rights as gods themselves. After the conflict was settled with the gods as the victors, the Titans were sealed away or cursed as punishment for their uprising. The gods then created Elves and agreed to the First Covenant. The First Era Recorded history began at the end of the Age of Mortals following the War of Good and Evil. However; history exists even before it was recorded and Elves were the first race created after the failure of the Titans who were all but erased from history. They were created by the water god, Jeuno, in order to help cultivate the land that the gods had designed and the Titans had crafted with their bare hands. Over the course of many generations some Elves became more versatile, better thinkers, and less attuned to nature. These were dubbed “Mane Elves” after the coarse facial and body hair that they began to grew naturally. After a time, this name was shortened to “Man.” Thus, humans were born. Their fundamental differences became apparent enough that the more numerous Elves decided that the Humans were too dangerous and destructive to keep around so they banished the Humans, forcing them to march over the Thanes, Zon’s cherished mountains. Those who stayed in the mountains became the ancestors of modern-day Dwarves. Those who reached the other side of the Mountains founded Achadia, a land of freedom for the Human race. However; the trials of all free mortals would soon reach their climax. Vorenn, the god of darkness broke the First Covenant and granted a small, radical group of Elves the power of magic. Vorenn hated the Humans and hated Elves who would not turn to him for power, and so he created his first followers who called themselves the Highborne. Soon, Arthum followed suit, taking 2000 soldiers from the Highborne and granting them amazing fighting prowess in return for the gift of Vorenn. With the gods and mortals divided, a great war known as the War of Good and Evil erupted all over Everes. The fighting ended when the Will of the Great One sent forth five sacred dragons to halt the advance of the gods and their Highborne servants. The dragons stopped the conflict and then fell into a deep slumber that would restore their strength. The Second Era (1 2E - 1376 2E) When the dragons woke, a new era had begun. The mortal races were at peace and had begun to record their history so that events of the past would not ruin their future. Veagna, the eldest of the dragons, found himself captivated by mortals and learned everything he could about them. When he fell in love with a human woman, he sought the council of his brothers and sisters. After a vote to decide Veagna's fate, he was allowed to consummate his love. Each of the dragons had a different reason for allowing the union, but Segoras, the dragon of Order was infuriated. With the Second Covenant broken, the dragons were stripped of their immortality, and Veagna was banished to the frozen wastes of Drochar. What ensued was a terrible and destructive wrath from Segoras who lashed out at the object of Veagna's affections: Man. Segoras, Xiern, and Anguilles took to the skies, their rage blinding them to all reason and logic. They became possessed by their thirst for vengeance. Veagna hid himself in Drochar away from the others while Naerune did her best to save the mortal races from her brethren. Humans once again allied with Dwarves, Elves, and Windlings; but the Highborne refused to fight and instead submitted to their draconian masters, allowing them access to their magic and their fortresses. The other races fought bravely for their continued existence under the banners of Naerune, but they fell quickly to far superior forces. The gods looked on in anguish as their creations were being destroyed. The Great One had forbade them from interfering on the behalf of mortals, and so they chose a champion among men; his name was Ascar Reddima. Ascar was charged by the gods to find Veagna, and he brought with him Vennisa Shearleaf of the Elves, Beristan Bronzeon of the Dwarves, Werran Graav of the Windlings, and the son of Veagna and Lyssia, Durian Holonoc. Together this group trekked to Drochar, guided by the gods and found the hiding place of the exiled dragon god; the Grand Silver Palace. Here the mortals pleaded with Veagna to help them, but at first the dragon could not bear to go against his exile. After 3 days of diplomacy, a bargain was struck. Veagna shared the secrets of dragon slaying with the young heroes and tore scales from his own body which became the first of the silverbrood, lesser dragons, powerful steeds for the Dragon Knights who would save the world in his stead. The dragon steeds gave their riders the ability to use powerful magic to combat the Highborne, and their dragonforged weapons and armor gave them superior offense and defense against Veagna's kin. The Dragon Knights flew back to the battle a year after they set out and began to plot with their forces. Soon, they would begin a battle to end all battles: The Dragon Crusade. The five Dragon Knights led their people into battle. While their troops engaged daemons, blackbrood, redbrood, and indego brood on the ground, the knights took to the skies. Within 3 months, the tide of battle had turned and the Highborne lost Skarknd when it was completely destroyed, Arangal when it surrendered after taking heavy damage, and Zenetania when it was invaded. Only their capital city, Peteran, with its large population of innocents and the capital remained. The Dragon Knights came for it, and the dragons fought back. Xiern and Anguilles engaged the knights outside of Peteran's walls, defending their interests. The knights fought bravely, and with their dragonforged equipment and powerful steeds of the silverbrood won victory. The dragons retreated, finally knowing the pain that mortality brings. Peteran's leaders knew the knights were powerful, but counted on their king to save them. Knowing this, Durian challenged the High Magister, Gerikaul, to a duel. Gerikaul accepted, and the two of them engaged in a glorious duel which spanned the entirety of Peteran; Durian on his dragon steed, and Gerikaul with his powerful magic which earned him his title. As the duel came to a close, Durian emerged as the victor. With their leader defeated, the Highborne surrendered. The dragons had lost their trumph card in the war. Having learned their weaknesses, the troops on the ground were able to deal with the dragonbrood. As the mere-dragons fell, the daemons retreated to Hel. All that remained was Segoras who had taken a new name: Typhon, the dragon of Conquest. In 1336 2E, the knights engaged Typhon on the field of battle. It was a spectacular fire fight that took both parties from earth to sky and back again. However; in the end, Typhon proved too powerful. Beristan and Werran lost their lives in the conflict, their bodies and armaments were collected and the knights retreat back to Peteran to plead for their aid in ending the war. Though bitter, the Highborne recognized the threat that Typhon posed to their people as well. Anguilles and Xiern were predictable, factors in the war that the Highborne could count on, but Typhon was a loose cannon consumed by his rage. The Highborne agreed to help the knights, in exchange the resistance troops would agree to help them with reconstruction and restore their position on the High Council. Ascar agreed to the terms, but ultimately left it up to the Council to determine whether or not the conditions could be completed. The Highborne worked tirelessly to create a method for destroying Typhon. Even the dragonfroged weapons of the Dragon Knights seemed to have little effect against the beast, and so powerful magic must have been the answer. Finally the answer came in the form of an experimental gate. The gate would have been used to draw in massive quantities of ethere and create a never-ending source of magical energy; however, the process could be reversed to fling Typhon into the Voidfont where he would be inevitably destroyed by the powerful magical energies. Construction began immediately after the plan was approved by the Council in 1336 2E. The ground troops of the resistance and the Highborne distracted Typhon with the aid of the remaining two Dragon Knights minus Durian who was elected to stay behind and oversee construction. The gate finally saw its completion in 1337 2E. The remaining forces gathered near the summit of the Thanes where they launched their operation. Using seven pieces of the purest ethere available, the batteries for the gate were fashioned. Each crystal contained the purest energy from each of the seven elements; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Light and Darkness. Using these, the gate could be opened, and as long as the seven crystals remained unbroken the gate could be sealed and stay that way. The final key was Shetteroth, the blade of the fallen Magister which was forged from an extremely rare material that fell from the Eternal Horizon and held many wondrous properties. Typhon soon found them and as the battle ensued the gate was activated. Typhon was sealed inside and the Dragon Crusade ended. Ten years later, in 1347 2E, the Council awarded lands, titles, and responsibilities to the victors of the Dragon Crusade on both sides. Ascar Reddima was given a kingdom by the sea in the northern reaches of Achadia where he and his ancestors could look out over the ocean, awaiting the day Veagna’s exile would end. Beristen’s dragonforged arms and armor were given to the Dwarven clans to be a reminder of their charge in protecting the dragon gate, lest the seal be broken and Typhon be released. The Thanes were awarded to the Dwarves as their ancestral lands from then on. Werran Graav’s armaments were given to the Windlings and they swore never to have another king. King Graav was immortalized on the Windling throne in jade surrounded by his dragonforged armaments. No living heirs were known to exist, but many laid claim to the jade throne in the following years. Vennisa Shearleaf was given dominion over all of Elvenrend, but she soon gave her most trusted advisors the title of king-regent to rule over the east and west of Elvenrend in her stead. The heart of Achadia, the lands of Aasauria were granted to Durian Holonoc as his ancestral lands for his part in bringing the Dragon Crusade to an end. Other kings were chosen by the council; Emek Kahn Sard, Filas Hexgarde, Aldebert Forrisi, Gargaman Andor, and Agmund Gallad. Together these brave knights and Dragon Knights formed a strong backbone for running the whole of the land and ensuring that the pieces of the gate they were granted would be protected throughout history. The Third Era: The Age of Heroes (1 3E - 2457 3E) 890 3E Aasauria falls at the Battle of Dragoza. Dalza the Azure is born. 904 3E Ashter the Emerald and Jaques o' the Wold search Meremoor Wold for the Source. 913 3E: Alden & Co. Take Rashad 914 3E: Daing and his band unknowingly deliver Ethere to Ethan Draelas, son of Magister Eldaar Draelas. 915 3E: Skarknd rises from the depths, Tess & Co. Attack it at the behest of the High Council. The Fourth Era: The Age of Emerald (1 4E - 1743 4E) 58 4E: Dorian Swyfte & Co. Attack the Emerald Tower. 83 4E: Drake Swyfte & the Frontier. 93 4E: Reddima invades Aasauria. The Fifth Era: The Era of Ash